


Tony Faye character outline

by Tony166



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Outline, Gen, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony166/pseuds/Tony166
Summary: A character outline for my self-insert, Tony Faye.





	Tony Faye character outline

**Author's Note:**

> I basically made this when I ultimately bored. Enjoy.

Name: Tony Faye

Full Name: Anthony Francis Faye

Date of Birth: July 28, 1995

Hometown: Jessup, Maryland, USA

Homeworld: Earth

Age: 22

Gender: Male

Height: 6'3"

Weight: 221 lbs.

Race: African American

Species: Human

Powers & Abilities: Magic, Enhanced Archery, Enhanced Swordsmanship, Superhuman Speed, Time Travel, Dimension Travel, Portal Creation, Broom Flight, Regeneration/Healing

Weapon(s): Machete, a recurve bow with arrows

Appearance: Tony wears an oversized plain black short-sleeved v-neck tee over a plain black short-sleeved crew-cut tee with black sweatpants and grey and white Adidas high-top sneakers. He also wears four rubber bands on his right wrist and three black wrist bands on his left wrist, and a black ring on his right ring finger.

Bio: Anthony Francis Faye, also known as Tony Faye, was born on July 28, 1995, in Laurel, Maryland to two very powerful magicians. As a child, Tony was always interested in becoming a wizard and was always passionate about helping other people like him. As time progressed, Tony was discovered at a magic show by the witch Tracy Stillwell and wanted him to train with her, with his parents allowing it. As he studied under Stillwell, on the oceanic planet of Haverhill, Tony rapidly learned new spells and ones that would help him in battle. He would also train very hard with weapons and learn combat from Calvin Nux, Tracy's superior and gunslinger. Aside from learning about magic and combat at a very fast rate, Tony would also go on to become friends with fighter pilot Morten Garrick and trustworthy hacker Nina Vale, with the two helping him in his standalone battles with many creatures and foes.

To most people, he's an office assistant at Stillwell-Nux Worldwide Management, but in secret, he saves people as a cunning wizard and protects the Earth from dangerous threats...


End file.
